the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Stanton ('Beyond the Grave')
Not to be confused with Drew Stanton (EDStudios) "Before I came out here, I believed in killing. I thought the only thing left was to fight and kill and die ...No! Look me in the eye and tell me that is what you still believe. Tell me! ... That's what I thought. We'll find your wife, I promise you. I don't care if have to walk to Texas to California and all the way back up to goddman Maine if that's what it takes," '' -- Drew to Leland about commitment and second chances '''Drew Stanton '''is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead: Beyond the Grave, ''and the crossover character coming over from ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. He is the last surviving member of his family. After the murder of his wife and the suicide of his daughter, Drew decided to leave his home behind and return to his home state of Oklahoma, in order to get away from the people he cared about for fear of losing them and to find himself, starting a new journey and leaving the past behind. He currently leads a group of survivors, keeping numerous communties alive by delivering supplies along the mile markers between Oklahoma and Maine.The 'New Age' Extension Overview Personality Drew is a physically and mentally strong man who is often surly and very resourceful, but his compassion and loyalty towards the people he cares about are second-to-none; despite his hardened personality, he is not without a soft, emotional side. He is often volatile, but he is still significantly more level-headed than many of his group members, including his close friend Edwards. Drew has also proven to be an incredibly honest individual and hardly ever lies, a characteristic he shares with his leader and close friend Edwards, thus making him a very respected and trusted right-hand man to Edwards. He is much more clever than he looks. Although he is not as tough as many of his fellow survivors, Drew is just as aggressive and agile and can hold his own against the dead and the living with his signature weapon, a strange club-spear. The death of his wife, Becky, and his unborn child at the hands of Rictor has significantly hardened him, even to the point he often takes no quarter. Drew is a wise but severely damaged man. Before his journey to Oklahoma, he was a loving family man, but the loses he has suffered in the apocalypse have taken their toll. Pre-Apocalypse There is not much information about Drew's life pre-apocalypse, other than he was born and grew up in the state of Oklahoma, still retaining the accent. At some unknown point in his youth, he and his parents moved to the City, where he made friends with most of his classmates. He considered Harold Carter his best friend, and he entered a relationship with Becky Grace. Post-Apocalypse EDStudios Main Article: Drew Stanton Season 1 Killed Victims EDStudios * 1 unnamed Squatter * The Architect (alive) * Louis (caused) * Rapist (alive) * Blake (alive and zombified) * Rosita (caused) * Ben Appleby (indirectly caused) * Sally Neil * Christopher Neil * Luca (zombified) * Leyton Jones * Sarah Stanton (indirectly caused) * Several unnamed Hometown guards * Several unnamed members of Carter's Bandits * Multiple unnamed members of the String Gang * 8 unnamed members of James' Bandits * Numerous unnamed members of the New World Warriors * 64 unnamed members of the Church * 19 unnamed Ravagers * Numerous unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * Numerous unnamed members of the Government Army * Numerous counts of zombies Beyond the Grave Relationships Leland Sanchez Because of Leland's kindness, compassion and sensitivity, Drew and he become friends. When the two first met, Leland offered Drew a seat around his campfire and a tin of beans without asking for anything in return. However, Drew, with no mission in Oklahoma, offers to help Leland find his missing wife. Naomi Trivia * Despite missing his left eye, Drew refuses to wear anything to cover it. * His signature weapons are his club-spear and a hand-axe. * Drew knows aikido and has limited knowledge of ninjitsu. * Drew is the only character confirmed to be from Oklahoma. * Drew gained his iconic leather jacket during the Greencole Militia's assault on the oil refinery; he wore it until it was taken when the group first encountered the Frontiersmen, but he retrieved it during the rescue of John Terrance. * His relationship with his wife, Becky, was the second-longest in the series.